Sora Goes Up in a Balloon With a Pink Lizard
by brand new nothing
Summary: Have you ever wanted to read a weird, doesn't-make-any-sense story? WELL I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE ONE!


Hi again! I know your wondering about the title. But I've ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS wanted to write a weird, illogical, doesn't-make-any-sense-at-all kind of story! Hope you have a laugh!  
  
SORA GOES UP IN A HOT AIR BALLOON WITH HIS PINK LIZARD: a short story by Blue Notebook  
  
Once upon a time there was a lonely princess who lived in a castle in the sky. Even though that is a good way to begin a story, It does not have anything to do with THIS story whatsoever.  
  
Once there was an island in the middle of nowhere. It was inhabited by big- footed people who apparently lived off coconuts and chopped down a gazillion palm trees to make houses and shacks and bridges and a whole lot of other things. You wouldn't be surprised if they made a satellite dish out of poupu fruits.  
  
Sadly, the only ones without big feet are the ones not important to the story.  
  
One day Sora, the only one who has not become a brat like Selphie, a sissy like Kairi, a weirdo like Titus, a Jamaican like Wakka, or full of himself like Riku, lay on the sand dreaming of money. And food. And big green monsters with dirty socks.  
  
Suddenly a pink lizard appeared on his stomach. "WAAAGGHHH, WHAT ARE YOU??"  
  
"My name is Phinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydoo. I am from the Antarctic Desert. I will grant you two and a half wishes."  
  
"Gee wilikers no kidding!"  
  
"Nope, not kidding. Go ahead kiddo, tell me your wishes!"  
  
"First of all, I'm not a kid. I'm fourteen with the vocabulary of a ten- year-old. Anyway, my first wish is for a big sloppy joe. My second wish is to go around the world in eighty days, just like what's-his-face in Jules Verne's book."  
  
"Sure thing, dude. As soon as the author goes 'poof,' you'll have you're stuff."  
  
KA-POW!  
  
"What? Where's my stuff?"  
  
"That dang author, always messing with our brains. The author's power is almost godly, ya know. I'll wait patiently until she goes 'POOF.' Any second now.any..second."  
  
And so they stayed there until midnight until this author finally made up her mind to say 'POOF.'  
  
"HA! TRICKED YOU!" Sora screamed at nobody in particular.  
  
The author is not listening! I CAN'T HEAR YOU LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA...  
  
"Okay, geez I'll tell this story myself. So Phinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydoo gave me a 'Fuji' hot- air balloon and I bid my friends good bye as I left my only home. Actually once I lived in Wisconsin making a living washing Vista Cruisers.  
  
"Anyway, So once I was up in the air, I decided to see all that I could in eighty days. I went to Japan, China, Russia, Africa, Australia, Brazil, The United States, Canada, and I finally got back to my island. The End."  
  
Did you really think that was the story? I hope you didn't. Because it's not. Duh.  
  
Phinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydoo granted Sora's wish to go around the world. And yes, it was a 'Fuji' hot air-balloon. Actually, he did a pretty good job. Except he left out all the details. And everyone wants details.  
  
About over Brazil, Sora noticed a flock of chickens flying by. They're leader was a penguin named Bob who asked Sora directions to the Antarctic Desert. Sora said he'd never heard of it.  
  
And about over Australia Phinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydoo decided Sora should be put in a nut house for talking to a pink lizard. But Sora threw him over board. NUT HOUSE?? WHO ON EARTH IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS WOULD PUT SORA IN A NUT HOUSE??  
  
Well, besides me.  
  
Anyway, without directions, or a compass, or an instruction manual, or clean socks, OR food, OR a pink lizard named Phinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydoo, Sora managed to get home in forty days.  
  
"WHAT? FORTY-"  
  
Duh, two and a half wishes, dude.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
As soon as Sora landed, The first things everyone said were.  
  
Kairi: "FUJI???"  
  
Riku: "Anybody got change for a dollar?"  
  
Titus: "what's a dollar?"  
  
Selphie: "Ahh, the breeze feels great!"  
  
Wakka: "How was Jamaica, Mon?"  
  
And they tried to live happily ever after, but the lonely princess in the castle in the sky had just fallen out of the castle and landed somewhere in Australia where she met a purple kangaroo named Ooyknidyknidyknidyknidyknidyknidyknidyknidyknidyknihp, and was granted THREE and a quarter wishes, and Sora could not help but think he'd been cheated.  
  
THE END  
  
Note: No pink lizards named Phinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydinkydoo, or purple kangaroos named Ooyknidyknidyknidyknidyknidyknidyknidyknidyknidyknihp, were hurt during the making of this fan fiction.  
  
* * *  
  
Another note: If you'd like to see more mindless stories like these, please review and tell me so! Thanks! ( 


End file.
